respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Rookie Machine Guns
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) (From the Brazilian Warrior Gear Bundle) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 60 bullets (previously 30) |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Machine gun|currency = Paid}} Dual Rookie Machine Guns in Shop.jpg Dual Rookie Machinegun .jpg Dual Rookie Machine Guns.PNG IMG 0595.PNG|Killed by Dual Machine Guns Carnaval 4.png|Dual Rookie Machine Guns in Brazilian Warrior Gear, with new skin 11174617 10202604144424257 2809730246604806282 o.jpg|The difference The Dual Rookie Machine Guns '''is a weapon which has been introduced in the Summer Camp event. The guns are basically an akimbo version of the Rookie Machine Gun but are colored in a new camo pattern. It boasts high damage and agility, moderate range but low accuracy and holds 60 bullets per clip. It can only be earned at tier 6 of Summer Camp week 3 or by buying the Brazilian Warrior Gear. Strategy This dual weapon is better than the Dual Machine Guns, since it can kill an enemy in less than mere 2 seconds and it has more ammo, having 60 bullets instead of 40. The best tactic for this weapon is Run And Gun tactic. If a shotgun player is charging towards you, keep a distance from them and try to walk backwards while firing. It is also recommended to use the Close Quarters Pack from the Summer Camp event. While fighting an enemy with the same or similar weapon, use the same tactic as all other dual weapons have. Try to walk sidewards, stagger left to right to avoid the bullets until the enemies run out of bullets. You can also circle around them, like how Snake Predator does with his Dual Pistols. It's reload speed is also fast but you won't even need to reload all the time, since it would only take 10-20 bullets to kill an enemy, compared to 60 bullets. It is not recommended to be used while dealing with a pack of enemies, especially those who use explosive weapons because they have the upper hand and teamwork unless you're an expert. Also, its range can also be annoying and you will be forced to move towards the target more closely, which can be risky and dangerous. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Great damage for an Automatic Weapon * Holds a lot of ammo * Chews down enemies' health in around a mere 2 seconds against armored enemies and a mere second against unarmored enemies * Reloads quickly * Fast fire rate * Faster compared to its single variant, the Rookie Machine Gun * An upgrade to the Dual Machine Guns. Disadvantages *The Dual Rookie Machine Guns' accuracy isn't that good. *Short effective range. *Unobtainable after the event (Unless you buy the Brazilian Warrior Gear) Video Trivia *This is the second dual weapon that has a single weapon counterpart, the first being the Dual Revolvers (whose single counterpart is the Revolver). *During the early hours of the release of Summer Camp week 3, its clip size was 30 bullets but it has been raised to 60 bullets. Its damage has also been dramatically increased from 3 bars to 4 bars since then, making it more powerful than the Dual Machine Guns. *Strangely, its agility has 4 bars (excellent) although its variant, the Rookie Machine Gun has only 3 bars (great) agility. * The reloading can be a bit weird since spinning a pair of sub-machine guns in real life would not reload the weapons. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and the Witch Hunter Guns. * It is the first weapon event that is not a rifle, although a Rookie Machine Gun is a rifle. * Its gunfire sound is the combination of the Rookie Machine Gun and Dual Machine Guns' firing sound but after the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update, the Dual Machine Guns' firing sound was removed. * A glitch caused the '''Dual Rookie Machine Guns' bullets to be invisible during the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update. This bug was fixed afterwards fixed for now on. * This gun fires 10 rounds per second, which is the equivalent to the RPS of the Dual Machine Guns. * The damage is extremely powerful, only a single bullet is required to blow an Explosive Barrel. Making it one of the most powerful automatics in term of Damage Per Shot, alongside the Zap Gun and . *This is the first dual weapon available as an event's main prize. * This Gun received a new skin in the Carnaval Update and is available with the Brazilian Warrior Gear. ** This makes the Dual Rookie Machine Guns the first event weapon to have an alternate skin, the second being the Hunter Rifle. *** The Hunter Rifle is also the second event weapon to be available for purchase in a bundle, with a new skin. * It is rare to spot this weapon because the sniper week (Summer Camp 1) was hard and many people did not complete it. This weapon was the Tier 6 prize. ** Unless, they bought the Brazilian Warrior Gear bundle or Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack deal. Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Paid Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons